Pleasures of Prison
by Kenkeiko
Summary: Two short tempered wolves. One cell. Locked up for a month. Oh, the possibilities are endless. ---R for Perverted Funniness and Later Chapters---
1. Prologue

Pleasures of Prison  
Prologue  
  
Kouga basked in the warm sunlight that shone through the beams.  
  
"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARDS!! I SAID LET GO!!! HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING?!"  
  
Kouga raised an eyebrow and opened one eye as he heard the high pitched screaming. Was THIS his new roommate? Well, better make the best of it, he scared the crap out of the last guy with him... heh, advantages of a demon.  
  
"Yo, Kouga, enjoy your new roommate. She's a fiesty one."  
  
SHE?!  
  
"She outta keep you in line."  
  
Kouga sighed inaudibly and listened as the girl yelped from being thrown down. He heard her scramble up and successfully run straight into the bars just as they closed. She began screaming furiously and lashing out against the spell scrolled bars.  
  
After awhile the girl seemed to shut up. Just as Kouga was beginning to relax again he was suddenly thrown back.  
  
"What the hell?!" he screamed sitting up only to see a red headed girl lying down onto his bed... HIS bed.  
  
"Get the fuck off my bed!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, expecting the girl to begin crying or trembling. He was surprised when she spun around with equally angry eyes. Then he was surprised further as she laid down ignoring him. No one ignored Kouga.  
  
"Hey! I'm talkin' to you, bitch!"  
  
"Thanks for the compliment!"  
  
"Wah..." Kouga stared at her a moment, her face, then it seemed to finally click. "You're a demon?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wolf?"  
  
"Yup?"  
  
"Why are you in here?"  
  
The girl sighed deeply. "It's really stupid. I was just holding a CD when my friend called me so I set it in my purse WITH over half of it sticking out so I'd remember to pay for it. The alarm went off on the way out so they accused me of theft. Now, I have a really short temper so I aruged. Long story short, I got him near death until someone arrived. And here I am, here to ruin your life."  
  
"My life's already ruined."  
  
"So what'd you do?"  
  
"Murder."  
  
The girl was silent for a moment. "That's not funny."  
  
"And I'm not laughing, am I?"  
  
The girl was silent again. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Kouga knocked her off the bed startling her. He slammed her against the wall holding one wrist to the side and keeping his other hand dangerously close to her neck. His nose touched hers as he let out a loud and vicious growl.  
  
"Shut up. Don't ever fuck with me like that."  
  
The girl smirked a moment. Kouga flinched feeling a soothing motion in the junction of his legs.  
  
"But you like it," she teased. Kouga growled but his instincts seemingly gave in. His eyes glazed over before he closed them. A much, much softer growl erupted from his chest.  
  
"Don't stop," he growled out gruffly, his vice grip still on her other wrist and neck. Her hand suddenly stopped and pulled away. He growled, angry, and squeezed her neck. His eyes flew wide open as her fist connected with the spot they'd been so gentle with before. Slowly, he slid down to the floor and let out a moan of pain.  
  
"No one commands me. Especially you, stay the hell away from me."  
  
"How can I when I don't even know your name?"  
  
The girl spun around looking down at his pitiful form. He was glaring back at her, but his legs were tucked tightly under his chest while his hands were reaching for something to pull himself up.  
  
"It's Ayame." 


	2. Ch 1 Visitors

Kenkako: Scary, you're penname is almost exactly like mine... Thanks.  
  
KagomeHigurashi66: Thanks! And sorry for the lack of updates, life isn't easy sometimes.  
  
Spirit Demon: Thanks, I'll try to update faster.  
  
Wiccan-Mystic-Katz: Thanks, glad you love it so much, sorry for lack of updates.  
  
albe-chan: Thanks.  
  
phantomgamer01: How can you not LOVE Ayame?! laughs Thanks.  
  
Ame ): Thanks for the review, I'm trying to update quicker.  
  
inuyasha's little angel: Thanks for the review... heh, go Ayame go.  
  
xanime-manga-writerx: Thanks, I'm trying!!! cries  
  
inuyasha-rocks2003: Glad you think it's so funny! Everyone seems to as well. I'll update as best I can.  
  
Synette-Da-Killa: salute YES MA'AM!! write, write, writes...  
  
Sasha ): You know, the way you review makes me want to stop writing all together. I'll email you this once, and you can either join and put me on an author alert, or you can just keep checking.  
  
bailey ): Same Email... different name... a sister? Oh well, thanks.  
  
Isabeux ): Somehow I don't feel too welcome with your review... did I do something to offend you?  
  
InuChic133: laughs So anxious, so horny. There'll be one, don't worry. But there IS a plot on the story.  
  
Sapphire Light: Thanks, and I will. (I LOVE YOUR PENNAME!!)  
  
goldeneyes04: I'm trying, I'm trying! laughs  
  
KATIE (MIROKU LOVER) ): Yes, here's the next chapter. And as I can see, you'll get your Miroku in here. He's an annoying little shitball in here.  
  
goth-inu-girl: I have you're interest? Sounds interesting. snickers Thanks for the luck and I'll try to update a lot faster.  
  
RyogasGirl: nods, nods I will, I will.  
  
miroku lover ): Sorry for lack of updating, everyone must thing this was a one-shot. sighs I hate school.  
  
hey: Hey! Haha, you haven't seen Ayame? Well she isn't in the manga, only in the series, she's a wolf princess that Kouga promised to marry when she came down from the mountains, but he forgot. The bastard...  
  
xx-punk-ass-skater-xx: I tried and I succeeded! Or did I...?

.

.

.

Pleasures of Prison  
Chapter One  
Visitors

.

"Got any 5's?"  
  
"Go fish. King?"  
  
"Yeah, 6's?"  
  
"Go fish. Ace?"  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"Yes!!" Ayame yelled snatching the card from Kouga's hands. "I win!" She slapped the ace card down onto it's black double. Kouga screamed slapping the cards down in his hand down onto the pile.  
  
"Why the hell do we have to decide this over cards?!" he yelled as she plopped down onto the bed. He sighed inaudibly, knowing she was going to ignore him. Eventually, he looked out the window. The mid-day sun was about to rise.  
  
"So is this all you do?"  
  
"What?" he asked, not really hearing what she'd asked.  
  
"I said is this all you guys do? Sleep-eat-and play games?"  
  
Kouga sighed heavily, showing his annoyance. Ayame ignored him. "No, we have options."  
  
"...OF?!" she screamed, now annoyed as well. Kouga smirked. Something about that fiery attitude made him feel excited, though he didn't know why.  
  
"Some have options of taking classes. Those are usually the uneducated criminals."  
  
"I'M NOT A CRIMINAL!!"  
  
"Did I call you one? Now, let me continue. Around this time, they let us go out to this inside field, if you wish to call that. Humans have a higher chance of escaping, because of the spell srolls put up. They sap demons strength like it were oxygen. We're immediantly reduced to a pile of flesh and bones."  
  
"Nice way to put it," she muttered. Kouga smirked.   
  
"Or, in other words, we're nearly limp because we aren't used to the low strength levels of humans."  
  
"So what do you do in these 'inside fields'?" she continued to ask. Kouga narrowed his eyes giving her an annoyed stare.  
  
"We can sleep-"  
  
"OH! SLEEP STRIKES AGAIN!!"  
  
"Ahem, OR we can "interact" with others."  
  
"You know, someone could really take that the wrong way."  
  
"You know what I mean!" Kouga yelled. Ayame yawned showing off her two tiny yet sharp fangs.   
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
Kouga fumed and angrilly kicked the brick wall. The only thing to keep him from obliterating it were the spell scrolls. He screamed and punched the wall leaving a small crack that was unnoticable to the untrained eye.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Ayame cracked an eye open and recognized the same guard who had thrown her into the cell. She growled softly and turned over putting her back to him.  
  
"Yeah!" Kouga shouted reaching out through the cell bar to grab the cuff of the guard's shirt. The hold was extremely weak and the man could easily pull away. "Miroku! I DEMAND a different roommate! I can't put up with this bitch! She ignores every fuckin' thing I say and I can't fuckin' stand it any longer!"  
  
Miroku smirked as he grabbed Kouga wrist. Kouga let out a stuttered cry as he suddenly went limp and fell to the ground, gasping for air.  
  
"Only four hours and you can't stand her? Her crimes are enough for a whole month in here, so put up with it. As for the meantime. Kouga, get your big ass up. You have to stick with Ayame during your little free time."  
  
Kouga's scream was muffled by the floor. Ayame slowly sat up. She sighed softly as Miroku placed a cuff over her arm. It took her a moment to adjust.  
  
"What was that?" she asked finding it difficult to breathe. As soon as Kouga had regained his footing Miroku snapped the other cuff on his wrist.  
  
"I come from a family of monks, so I have some abilities of a monk. It's not as strong as a priestess', but it's enough to make demons' strengths weaker so they can't escape. In fact, we ought to be getting replacment priestesses. Lady Kaede's near her retirement age... Now please, follow me."  
  
Ayame yanked on Kouga's end playfully as she followed Miroku. Kouga smirked and yanked her back. Ayame yelped and dodged his awaiting arms to catch her. Instead, she rolled to the side pulling him down with her. Kouga yelped as he nearly fell on top of her. Miroku turned around and sighed.  
  
Just then the door opened. Miroku looked up as the person walked in.  
  
"There's someone here to see Ayame."  
  
Miroku nodded and uncuffed the giggling girl from Kouga. "Thank you. Ayame, follow Hojo."  
  
Ayame nodded and followed the boy out of the room. He led her to a room where a few other people were. There was bullet proof glass windows with air holes in them and in the bottom spots she guessed were for exchanging things, though she couldn't thing of why.  
  
"Ayame!"  
  
Ayame's head snapped back to the windwo in front of her. She gasped softly.  
  
"Sango? What are you doing here?" she asked running to the window.  
  
Miroku watched as Hojo came back out the door. He sighed heavily and stopped Kouga from walking on. "Yes?"  
  
"Kouga has a visitor as well."  
  
Miroku glanced at Kouga. He grunted his annoyance before pushing him out to Hojo. "Fine. Go."  
  
Kouga stumbled but regained his footing. He looked through the window and gasped. "Inu... yasha?"  
  
"Hey, Kouga! What's up? Long time no see!!"  
  
Kouga muttered something quietly under his breathe and stepped into the room.  
  
Ayame gasped softly as a small wolf jumped into Sango's lap and let out a weak howl. She giggled. "Aw!" she cried, greedily reaching a hand out the small hole to touch the little pup. After teasing the wolf's ears she lied her head down onto the desk and continued.  
  
"Thank you, Sango. I haven't seen a real wolf in forever. They're so much calmer than the demons."  
  
Kouga sat down at the table and glared at the white haired boy on the other side.  
  
"What, may I ask, do you want?"  
  
Inu Yasha smirked and slid a small envelope through the small crevice in the bullet proof glass window. Kouga raised a single brow before picking it up and opening it.  
  
--This letter, signed by officials all around Japan, here by declares Ookami Kouga freed from jail under the condition of house arrest.--  
  
Kouga smirked. "So I get let out of this dump and get put into a nice, fancy, well maintained house surrounded by swat teams, police, ect. ect. ect. 24/7? Not bad..."  
  
"Keep reading," Inu Yasha's smirk widened. Kouga looked down, his jaw dropping in surprise.  
  
--The house arrest will be enacted within the next 4-10 years, if he passes court.--  
  
"If... IF?! Oh, great... like I'll win that. Inu Yasha, thanks for the update on my situation in here, but I've been here for sixty-five years, not aged once, kudos to my demon blood... I don't think I'll get out now."  
  
Ayame lifted her head, hearing Kouga scream out. She'd been watching him since he'd entered. He looked so sad now.  
  
"Who's that?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, Kouga, my cell mate. He's so damn irritating! When I got there he acted like the was the Emperor of Kingom Come! My God, I had to get him in his place."  
  
"Yeah, under your feet," Sango snorted. Ayame glared at her.  
  
"So where's Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, she uh, said she had to go to a friend's house."  
  
Ayame sighed, going back to scratching the wolf pup's ears.  
  
Kouga looked over to the girl, resting his cheek in his palm. She looked upset.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Who's who?"  
  
"That girl."  
  
"The Bitch."  
  
Inu Yasha smacked the glass loudly with his palm. Kouga jumped in surprise, snapping out of his trance. Inu Yasha pointed to the right, Kouga followed.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Oh, The Bitch. Her name's Ayame, and she's my new cell mate."  
  
"Mate, eh?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
The intercoms suddenly popped on.  
  
--Attention, visiting hours are now over, please discard all cigarrettes on your way out and have a nice day!-- Click!  
  
"Somehow I have a feeling the woman opperating that thing is high on sugar..."  
  
Kouga snorted at Inu Yasha's remark, but let it fade. He watched Ayame stand, walking to the guard as he put the cuffs on her slender wrists. He stood up, walking back to Hojo as he hooked cuffs onto his wrists. Yeah. He'd be free anyday.  
  
"My ass."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, Bitch."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Son of a bitch."  
  
"Whore."  
  
"Ahem," Hojo cut in politely, leading them back to their cell. 

.

.

.

A/N: So I finally updated. Yeah, Ayame's nickname is "The Bitch." Next chapter, "Hit the Showers!" ought to be interesting...


End file.
